vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventurer (Iruna)
Summary The main character from Iruna is an adventurer. He travels through many countries, continent, realms, dimensions and universes, helping people where he can. He has saved the world many times and has been acknowledged as an important asset, even by the gods that created the cosmos. After the adventurer's death, he became a high level spirit and a resident of Noieverre, a place that lies within a high dimension above the Dark Domain. That is where he spent the last hundreds if not thousands of years, before you meet him again in Toram Online, on your visit to the Dark Domain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely far higher | At least High 7-A, likely High 6-B, possibly far higher Name: Unknown, the hero that saved the world many times, the adventurer, player dependent Origin: Iruna/Toram Online Gender: Male or female, player dependent Age: Unknown, likely in the twenties | As previous Classification: Hume/Human | As previous Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4, reincarnates after death. Can use resurrection), Martial Arts (Knowledgeable about many martial arts, fighting stiles and tactics), Weapon Mastery (Can use claws, long swords, short swords, daggers, shuriken, bows, crossbows, knuckles, hammers, staffs, magic books and many more), Berserk Mode, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Can create earth pikes and earthquakes), Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Has holy weapons and spells), Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning), Sound Manipulation (Has many different songs that buff or cure abnormalities), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Has many different buffs. Examples are invulnerability, increased durability or increased attack speed. There are more in the skill list), Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight the souls from Noieverre), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce opponents statistics, including things like physical abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Can induce the status effects: freezing, burning, paralysis, knock out/stun, poisoning, lethargy, dizziness or fear), Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely far higher. Far higher with skills), Duplication (Can create substitutes that take any and all physical damage), Durability Negation (Can bypass durability with "Sniping". Damage increases with high defense of the opponent with "Brionac" and "Shell Break"), Fear Manipulation (Induces fear with a howl), Forcefield Creation (Can create many different barriers, greatly reducing incoming damage), Elemental Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb souls of the fallen and his own wraiths. Can absorb vitality of his opponents), Invulnerability (Can not be physically damaged for some time), Invisibility, Healing (Can heal small and large amounts over a small or large area), Resurrection (A skill that has to be used in advance. It can be stacked many times), Creation (Summons wraiths, beasts and meteors can be reused, even after death/impact), Necromancy (Allows to summon and control skeletons and phantoms), Soul Manipulation (Can summon, control and absorb souls), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can attack mind and soul, making the opponent too depressed to fight), Weather Manipulation (Can create a blizzard), Teleportation (By using a teleportation item), Dimensional Storage, Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill his wraiths by sacrificing their souls in an attack), Life Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon meteorites, beasts and wraiths), Possession (Can posses his own wraiths), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can nullify or reflect any abnormal states), Deconstruction, Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (Can ignore the laws of Alicias' academy world), possibly Pain Manipulation (Can ignore any pain and receive the damage dealt at a later point in time) Attack Potency: At least''' Multi-City Block level''' (Even in the beginning of the adventure, the adventurer defeated the dragon Ferzen, who could casually create earthslides from within a mountain. Defeated Vatendeath whose voice alone made an entire mountain range and valley shake violently, while speaking from a different realm, adjacent to the human realm), likely far higher (all of these feats were incredibly casual, aswell as the adventurer being superior to Ferzen and Vatendeth) | At least Large Mountain level (Could fight and defeat Sianas, who absorbed Oritius' power, which could easily power a highly advanced country. That power was also used to vaporize all water within a large area, making it inhabitable to all life. The amount of energy used to vaporize the area was underestimated. It was only intended to destroy a small outpost of a rival country. This means, that even a small amount of Oritius power can deal massive damage. Sianas absorbed that energy for an extensive period of time. In episode 2, you fight Raton, a being created by the gods, who sealed the god father Almas within himself. A god more powerful then all of the other eleven gods combined), likely Large Country level (Defeated Specia in a sparing match and made her fall to her knees. When she was alive, she could move an entire continent), possibly far higher (When you fight Specia, she has become a resident of Noieverre, which greatly increased her powers) Speed: At least FTL (Can casually evade lasers and light based magic), likely far higher (Fights many opponents who can dodge light magic themselves. The Adventurer is able to dodge the attacks of those opponents. Some spells and skills have no cast time and are instant effect). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Could take injure Ferzen and Vatendeth) | At least Large Mountain class (Could injure Sianas), likely Large Country Class (Could defeat Specia), possibly far higher Durability: at least Multi-City Block level (Could take hits from Ferzen and Vatendeth) | At least Large Mountain level (Could take hits from Sianas), likely Large Country level (Could take hits from Specia), possibly far higher Stamina: 'High. Can defeat many powerful monsters without rest. Infinite with supreme song. 'Range: Varies based on equipment; at least tens of meters Standard Equipment: A holy sword, many different types of weapons (Claws, swords, hammers, nuckles, crossbows, bows, long swords, katanas, shuriken, daggers, staffs, magic books, etc.), potions, different sets of armor and special equipment that enhance fighting capabilities. | Everything previous and a talisman that can distort force fields and barriers. * Can Summon: Phantoms, Skeletons, Beasts, Meteorites Intelligence: Is a fighting genius. Can master many fighting stiles in little to no time. Knows a vast amount of fighting tactics. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The adventurer has many different jobs to choose from, all having different abilities. The basic jobs are: |-|Warrior= Warriors are strong fighters. *'Double Attack:' Chance of attacking enemies twice by melee attack catching them off guard. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attack. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attacks. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Restoration:' Recover for a while. *'Slash:' A rudimentary slash. |-|Mage= Mages are magic casters. They use magic to heal themselves and to attack monsters. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. The sub jobs are: |-|Knight= Knights are strong tank classes. They eventually have very high defense. Later they can become Gladiators, Paladins, or Beast Knights. Many Knights use swords *'Berserk:' Use all power on attacks ignoring defense. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attacks. *'Double Attack:' Chance of attacking enemies twice by melee attacks catching them off guard. *'Guard:' Defend the target against attacks, reducing damage. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attack. *'Relax:' Relax the body and mind. Recovery amount increases. *'Warcry:' Increase attack and durability for allies. *'Restoration:' Recover for a while. *'Slash:' A rudimentary slash. |-|Hunter= They can later become Snipers, Assassins, or Ninjas. Many hunters use Claws or Bows *'Arrow Rain:' A bow-only attack that deals damage based on number of hits and attack range. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attack. *'Double Attack:' Chance of attacking enemies twice by melee attack catching them off guard. *'Evasion:' Improves your reaction time and agility for a period of time. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attack. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Serum:' Renders you immune to poison for a period of time; cures poison if you have it. *'Venom Attack:' Technique of adding a poison attack. *'Hawkeye:' Raises critical damage and dexterity. *'Restoration:' Recover for a while. *'Slash:' A rudimentary slash. |-|Cleric= Clerics have strong healing magic. Later, they can become Monks or Bishops. Monks are melee fighters that fight with tlaws or throws. *'Aegis:' Reduces magic damage on the target. *'Bless:' Heals and recovers magic over time. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Heal:' Heals. *'Holy Light:' A light-element magic attack. *'Kreis Heal:' Heals anyone in the range of the magic. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. |-|Wizard= Wizards can use elemental magic to attack monsters. They can also use dark magic to drain energy from monsters. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Drain:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of absorbing the damage you deal to foes. *'Fire Lance:' A fire-element magic attack. *'Ice Spear:' A water-element magic attack involving multiple ice spears. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. *'Reflection:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of deflecting damage back to your foe. *'Thunderbolt:' A wind-element magic attack that may paralyze foes. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. The main jobs are: |-|Ninja= Ninjas are the only invincible class in the game. They have high evasion and can have up to 9 clones. When receiving damage, it goes to a clone, so they take no damage. They only have to worry about status ailments. Poison can kill a ninja. Blind prevents clones from working. Paralyze decreases the number of clones you can stock and stuns eliminate all clones. *'Bunshin no Jutsu:' Can create clones. *'Dance of Clones:' Combination attack with clones. *'Earthshaker:' Increase damage on paralyzed and burnt enemies. Cures paralyzed and burnt enemies. *'Domination:' Neutral magic attack. Creates 3 clones like bunshin no jutsu, even if paralyzed. *'Doton no Jutsu:' Attack enemy with multiple earth pikes. Applies lethargy. *'Katon no Jutsu:' Attack an enemy with small fire. *'Makibishi:' Drops caltops to slow down enemies. *'Raiton no Jutsu:' Attack with tiny lightning. Chance of paralyzing an enemy. *'Suiton no Jutsu:' Attacks enemies with a blast of water. Freezes enemies. *'Tenchi Bansho:' Attacks enemy with the astrological force. *'Utsusemi:' Allows the user to barely escape an attack. |-|Samurai= Samurais focus on high attack speed. *'Insight:' Detect enemy's weak points. *'Mental Clarity:' Clears your mind and forget pain. Endure damage and receive it later. *'Tsubame Gaeshi:' Counterattack by nullifying melee attacks. Fails when attacked by magic. *'Absolute Clarity:' Critical hits increase for a short time *'Asura Realm:' The damage increases by using Issen or Finishing Stroke. *'Blood Paint:' Chance to increase damage for a short while after defeating an enemy. *'Bushido:' Reconsider how to be a Samurai and increase base stats of Samurai. *'Finishing Stroke:' A special move to bring out all of the weapon's power. Damage increases depending on the refinement value. *'Grand Majesty:' Make an enemy target you. Damage dealt increases when using it while being targeted. *'Houka Renten:' Become a flare in the sky. Increase power of sword skills for a while. Skills can change time of effect. *'Issen:' Slash with the sword. Deal more damage than normal attack. Have chance of critical attack. *'Katana Mastery:' Knowledge of Samurai. Great critical damage up for Swords. Attack speed is minimized. *'Moonlight Slash:' Make a sharp cut like the moon. After that, power of sword skill rises for a while due to the moonlight. *'Round up:' A Katana slash for multiple enemies. Deal finishing slash on the monsters around you. *'Shippu Jinrai:' Go on the offensive from Mental Clarity. Reduce the accumulated damage and remove Mental Clarity. *'Supernatural:' Increase melee and critical damage. *'Ukenagashi:' When you take damage, you have a chance to reduce the damage taken. *'Zanshin:' Remain vigilant after attacks. Increase Resistance and the effect of Tsubame Gaeshi. |-|Ministrel= Ministrels are a support class that play songs to make players stronger. Their songs can increase attack, magic, and speed. *'Cleave Song:' Old song transmitted to Misuruna. Physical and magic penetration increases. Increases the physical and magic power. *'Dragonewt Song:' Attack opponents that are hostile towards you and your party with neutral damage. Power increases as number of party members increases. *'Passionate Song:' Increases the entire parties attack speed while receiving a slight melee damage boost. *'Song Lore:' Increases natural regeneration. *'Song of Dust:' Release all of the abnormal states (other than fatigue) every 3 seconds. *'Supreme Song:' Releases fatigue every 3 seconds *'Warrior Song:' Increases resistance to status ailment. |-|Alchemist= Alchemist is a class that utilizes production to augment their attacks. *'Bloom Blizzard:' An ice-element range attack that always freezes the enemy. *'Craft Technique:' Can craft items. *'Drain:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of absorbing the damage you deal foes. *'Haze Revita:' Heals in a large area. *'Magic Barrier:' Raises targets defense. *'Mana Bullet:' Neutral element magic attack. Can apply dizziness to target. *'Meteor Impact:' A fire-element range attack that always burns the enemy. *'Reflection:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of deflecting damage back to your foe. *'Venom Bomb:' An attack that always poisons the enemy. |-|Paladin= Paladins have the most defense in the game. They are strong against both melee and magic attacks. When equipped with shields, they can sometimes negate damage and stun monsters. They are also the only melee class that has heal. *'Berserk:' Use all power on attacks ignoring defense. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attacks. *'Devotion:' A skill to protect friends. Nullify the enemy's range attacks. (Does not protect oneself) *'Divine Aura:' A powerful aura to attract foes. *'Fortis:' Increase resistance all elements for a short time. *'Gloria:' Raises dark-element attack power for a period of time. *'Grand Crusade:' The reservoir of the holy light, creating a shield of holy Higi. Disabling damage or abnormal states when triggered. After usage holy light needs to accumulate again. *'Heal Boost:' Increase magic heal reward. *'Heal:' Heals. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attack *'Rage Force:' Convert hate into your power. The amount of the hate affects the damage dealt. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Relax:' Relax the body and mind. Recovery amount increases. *'Shield Mastery:' Enhance parry and stun-parry by equipping shields. Nullify damage sometimes. *'Stun Parry:' Smash enemies while parrying. Chance of knocking out an enemy. *'Warcry:' Increase damage dealt and durability for allies. |-|Gladiator= Gladiators are strong attackers and strong tanks. They can toughen their armor with Stone Skin and heal themselves with Bloodthirst. *'Astute:' A sharp blow. *'Berserk:' Use all power on attacks ignoring defense. *'Bloodthirst:' Strengthen yourself. Chance of healing party members by attacks. *'Cross Counter:' Immediately counterattack when you receive damage. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attacks. *'Penetrate:' All out attack heedless of danger. Greatly increase your attack. Recoil the damage a bit. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attacks. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Regenerate:' Continuously recover for a while. *'Relax:' Relax the body and mind. Recovery amount increases. *'Solid Skin:' Nullify certain damage taken. Reduce piercing damage taken when the skill finishes. *'Sword Mastery:' Improves attack and accuracy when wielding a sword. *'Warcry:' Increase damage dealt and durability for allies. |-|Beast Knight= Beast Knights are a hybrid tank class. Many use swords or claws and have high agility for evasion and attack speed. *'Beast Slash:' Slash an enemy like a beast. Different effects between swords and claws. *'Berserk:' Use all power on attacks ignoring defense. *'Bite:' Bite an enemy off guard. Recover a little. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attacks. *'Fear Howl:' Intimidate the enemies around you. Generate much hate around you. Chance to inflict fear. *'Guard:' Defend the target against attacks, reducing damage. *'Magic Parry:' A defense skill against magic. The effect varies with the weapon. Reduce magic damage taken. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attacks. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Relax:' Relax the body and mind. Recovery increases. *'Tyrant Edge:' Recover when double attacking. |-|Assassin= Assassins have weak defense but they can deal immense damage to enemies using backstab. They can kill most monsters with one hit. *'Arrow Rain:' A bow-only attack that deals damage based on number of hits and attack range. *'Backstab:' Attacks enemy from behind. *'Darkness:' Adds dark power to attacks, raising attack against light element. *'Deathblow:' A powerful attack that uses all of your magic. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attacks. *'Double Attack:' Chance of attacking enemies twice by melee attacks, catching them off guard. *'Evasion:' Improves your reaction time and agility for a period of time. *'Illusion:' Chance of evading magic attacks from foes. *'Impetus:' Renders you immune to paralysis for a period of time; cures paralysis if you have it. *'Invisible:' Become unlikely to be attacked. Reduce a target's hate up rate. Increase the evasion rate. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attacks. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Serum:' Renders you immune to poison for a period of time; cures poison if you have it. *'Shadow Walk:' Increase your evasion. If your enemy sees you when you use the skill, the effect will be shorter and you will take damage. *'Sicarius:' Deal extra damage with Backstab, about 2-3x more than usual when the opponent is still well. There is a chance to stun the enemy. *'Sukia:' When avoiding your enemy, chance to deal a counterattack. *'Venom Attack:' Technique of adding a poison attack. *'Hawkeye:' Raises critical damage and dexterity. *'Restoration:' Recover for a while. *'Slash:' A rudimentary slash. |-|Sniper= Archers are a powerful range attacker that have strong area damage. They specialize in using bows. *'Aim:' Improves attack and accuracy when wielding a bow. *'Amnesis:' Prevents "freeze" status, or recovers from it if already in effect. *'Arrow Rain:' A bow-only attack that deals damage based on number of hits and attack range. *'Crossfire:' Area of effect attack buff. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attacks. *'Double Attack:' Chance of attacking enemies twice by melee attack catching them off guard. *'Evasion:' Improves your reaction time and agility for a period of time. *'Freeze Arrow:' Shoot a freezing arrow. Lower target's defense and speed by freezing it. *'Impetus:' Renders you immune to paralysis for a period of time; cures paralysis if you have it. *'Night Eye:' Nullify blindness for a while or cure blindness (any sort of vision decrease) *'Paralysis:' Dip the weapon in paralyzing venom. Chance of paralyzing enemies and dealing additional damage. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attack. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Rain Area:' Damage is inflicted on a target at intervals for a set period of time. *'Sense:' Improves accuracy and attack speed on the target. *'Serum:' Renders you immune to poison for a period of time; cures poison if you have it. *'Sniping:' Take careful aim and shoot an enemy. Attack ignoring an enemy's defense. *'Venom Attack:' Technique of adding a poison attack. *'Yoaregu:' Prevents "burn" status or recovers from it if already in effect. *'Hawkeye:' Raises critical damage and dexterity. *'Restoration:' Recover for a while. *'Slash:' A rudimentary slash. |-|Summoner= A class that uses summoned beasts to fight. *'Arrow Rain:' A bow-only attack that deals damage based on number of hits and attack range. *'Defense:' Offers a permanent gain to defense, protecting you from attack. *'Double Attack:' Chance of attacking enemies twice by melee attack catching them off guard. *'Evasion:' Improves your reaction time and agility for a period of time. *'Protection:' Reduces the amount of damage sustained by physical attack. *'Provoke:' Provoke and anger your foe, making you the target of future attacks. *'Serum:' Renders you immune to poison for a period of time; cures poison if you have it. *'Venom Attack:' Technique of adding a poison attack. *'Hawkeye:' Raises critical damage and dexterity. *'Restoration:' Recover for a while. *'Slash:' A rudimentary slash. Summoner skills: *'Spirit Shield:' Decrease damage with the protection of the summons. The effect depends on the number of them. *'Command:' Skill 1 Direction Command: Direct use of Skill 1. Direct summon to use Skill 1. *'Command:' Skill 2 Direction Command: Direct use of Skill 2. Direct summon to use Skill 2. *'Command:' Skill 3 Direction Command: Direct use of Skill 3. Direct summon to use Skill 3. *'Command:' Skill 4 Direction Command: Direct use of Skill 4. Direct summon to use Skill 4. *'Command:' Prepare set the area to command when battle starts. The summons obey the command. *'Command:' Destroy boost stats of the summons with leadership. Leadership is required to use it. Summon skills: *Baby wolf: **'Tail Attack:' Skill 1. A physical attack with its tail. **'Scratch:' Skill 2. A physical attack. Scratches the foe with its claws. **'Ice spear:' Skill 3. Water magic. Releases ice blade at foe. Chance to inflict freeze. **'Freezing Claw:' Skill 4. A physical ice claw skill. Deal ice element damage to a target. The damage increases if the foe is frozen *Knight Colon: **'Head-butt:' Skill 1. Physsical attack. Attacks foes with head-butt. **'Lil Guardian:' Skill 2. Physical attack. Attacks all hostile enemies. Can his enemies near target. **'Photosynthesis:' Skill 3. Recovery skill. Selfhealing with photosynthesis. Works with sun and moon light. **'Colon Blade:' Skill 4. An imitated secret move of a knight. Deal damage that ignores defense. *Farfy: **'Lil Thunder:' Skill 1. Wind Magic attack. Attacks with tiny lightning. **'Gentle Wings:' Skill 2. Recovery skill. Takes flight to heal allies. Can only heal one at a time over a long range **'Gentle Song:' Skill 3. Recovery skill. Sings a song to heal allies. Can heal multiple allies at once over a short range **'Healing and Dry Wind:' Skill 4 A wind magic to heal allies and deal damage to foes. Heal nearby allies and deal wind damage to a foe. *Cait Sith: **'Mini Drain:' Skill 1. Dark magic to absorb health. Deal dark magic to a foe and heal the summoner. **'Cheer:' Skill 2. A support skill to cheer up nearby ally. The skill is activated when the summoner uses Command: Prepare. **'Capricious:' Skill 3. A random support skill. The effect depends on the nearby ally. **'Steal Mana:' Skill 4. Absorb mana from a foe. Deal dark magic damage to the target and heal the summoner's mana. |-|Bishop= Bishops are the strongest healer in the game. They can spam heal spells and resurrection. They also have strong light attacking magic. *'Aegis:' Reduces magic damage on the target. *'Bless:' Heals and recovers magic over time. *'Bright Heal:' Heals large wounds and removes status effects. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Divine Bless:' Heals and restores magic. Increases all statistics. *'Heal:' Heals *'Holy Light:' Light-element magic attack. *'Kreis Heal:' Heals anyone in the range of the magic. *'Lichter:' Deal melee damage to a target. Chance of changing enemy element to Dark. *'Nemesis:' Great magic of divine justice. Attack and put enemies on ailments. *'Physical:' A skill of enhancing resistance. Resistance to ailments increase. *'Resurrection:' Holy magic that resurrects you once for a limited time. Skill has to be used in advance and can be stacked. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. |-|Monk= Monks are a healing melee class that specialize in Claws and/or Throws *'Aegis:' Reduces magic damage on the target. *'Ashura Aura:' Increases damage dealt. *'Bash:' A punishing blow that deals great damage and may knock out your foe. *'Battle Roar:' Roar and overwhelms opponents. Attack opponents around you. *'Bless:' Heals and recovers magic over time. *'Boost HP:' A skill to increase your vitality. *'Brionac:' An attack that penetrates high defenses. More damage on high defense enemies. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Geo Breaker:' Deal damage by earth breaking attack. Deal greater damage on KO or frozen enemies. *'Heal:' Heals. *'Holy Light:' A light-element magic attack. *'Kreis Heal:' Heals anyone in the range of the magic. *'Shell Break:' Penetrate even a hard shell. The higher the enemy's defense is, the more damage you deal. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. |-|Servant= Servants are a support class that has the ability to control hate in a party. They have the ability to see an opponents weakness and can lend their powers to a member to increase the person's power. *'Aegis:' Reduces magic damage on the target. *'Bless:' Heals and recovers magic over time. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Enrage:' Increase the survivability of a person, while increasing their hate value. *'Heal:' Heals. *'Holy Light:' A light-element magic attack. *'Kreis Heal:' Heals anyone in the range of the magic. *'Mirror Coat:' Makes one alter ego (clone) of the target. *'Sharp Eye:' Find out the enemy's element. *'Shield of Light:' Create a weak shield of light, greatly reduce damage received. *'Soothe:' Increase the health of a person, while decreasing their hate value. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. |-|Enchanter= Enchanters are a magic melee class that uses magic swords. They have Stone Skin and deal massive burst damage. *'Absorb:' Converts some of the damage you take into magic. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Drain:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of absorbing the damage you deal foes. *'Enchant Weapon:' Put magic on a weapon. A target can cast magic by normal attacks at a fixed rate. *'Fire Lance:' A fire-element magic attack. *'Ice Spear:' A water-element magic attack involving multiple ice spears. *'Illness Hit:' Transfer status ailments back to your foe. You will then become immune to those status ailments for 30 seconds. *'Magic Barrier:' Raises target's defense. *'Magic Blade:' Attack enemies with a magic blade. Deal melee and magic damage. Chance to make enemy dizzy. *'Mana Burn:' Generate an attack that might hit and stun the enemy. The closer to the target, the higher the chance of hitting them. *'Origin:' Increase element attack and defense. Lv1 (Fire), Lv2 (Water), Lv3 (Wind), Lv4 (Earth). Party buff to change your element. It increases elemental defense or elemental damage. *'Power Enhancer:' Enhance melee combat. *'Reflection:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of deflecting damage back to your foe. *'Stone Skin:' Nullify damage taken. Reduce piercing damage taken when the skill finishes. *'Thunderbolt:' A wind-element magic attack that may paralyze foes. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. |-|High Wizard= High Wizards utilize the four elements to deal massive magic attack: Meteor, Blizzard, Thor's Hammer, and Earthquake. *'Blizzard:' Attack and freeze enemies. Fixed accuracy rate. *'Cast Barrier:' Reduce the damage taken while casting a spell. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack. *'Drain:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of absorbing the damage you deal to foes. *'Earth Pike:' An earth-element attack that has a small chance of knocking out foes. *'Earthquake:' Attack by causing an earthquake. Make enemies paralyzed or KO. Recoil some damage. *'Fire Lance:' A fire-element magic attack. *'Grigori:' Inflict various disasters on foes. Chance of inflicting status ailments at a fixed interval. *'Head Crush:' A Self-defense skill with staffs. Attack ignoring the target's defense. Staffs increase the damage. *'Ice Spear:' A water-element magic attack involving multiple ice spears. *'Imperial Ray:' Condense and burst the magic. The effect varies by frequent use and using it after great magics. *'Meteor Storm:' Summon meteors and attack enemies. Makes the enemies burnt. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. *'Mirage:' Defense magic to ease fatal damage. Reduce the damage taken greatly. *'Reflection:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of deflecting damage back to your foe. *'Thor's Hammer:' Attack with huge Thor's Hammer. Chance of blinding an enemy. *'Thunderbolt:' A wind-element magic attack that may paralyze foes. *'Zero Ray:' A forbidden magic skill. Consume tremendous mana and move backward. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. |-|Necromancer= A class focused around dark magic. They use different summons to fight. *'Blood Vine:' A skill to share vital energy. *'Bone Knight:' Consume Soul Energy and summon a bone knight. **'Sledge Hammer:' Can cause lethargy **'Rage Smash:' Low chance to inflict dizzy **'Self regeneration skill' *'Cemetry:' Create a field to deal with wraiths. Deal damage to enemies while being on the cemetery. *'Dark Blast:' A dark-element magic attack *'Dark Javelin:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of absorbing the damage you deal to foes. *'Fire Lance:' A fire-element magic attack. *'Ice Spear:' A water-element magic attack involving multiple ice spears. *'Mini Heal:' Heals a bit. *'Pain Rite:' While a wraith is summoned, add small poison damage with your attacks. *'Phantom:' Consume Soul Energy and summon a phantom. It doesn't receive hate toward the summoner. **'Jupiter:' Can cause paralyzation **'Tempest:' Can cause dizzyness **'Frost:' Can cause freeze *'Reflection:' A dark-element magic attack with a chance of deflecting damage back to your foe. *'Skeleton:' Consume Soul Energy and summon a skeleton. **'Bone Bash:' Can cause dizzyness **'Bone Cry:' Can cauze paralyzation **'Bone Stab:' Can cause bleeding *'Soul Collection:' Restore Soul Energy with the souls of defeated enemies. Invalid while wraith is summoned. *'Soul Crush:' Directly attack an enemy's mind. Neutral magic attack. Chance to inflict lethargy. *'Soul Return:' Return the summoned wraith. Restore Soul Energy a little at the same time. *'Thunderbolt:' A wind-element magic attack that may paralyze foes. *'Wraith Study:' Increase Soul Energy over time. Summon wraiths and enhance certain skills with Soul Energy. *'Deskray:' Deal damage when sacrificing your wraiths. *'Overseas soul:' Lets you possess one of your wraiths. *'Earth pike:' An earth-element attack that has a small chance of knocking out foes. *'Mana Wave:' Cast magic of unaligned element at enemies. Key: ' Beginning of Adventure' | End of Season 1 to Season 2 Notes: * Only other gods can be scaled to the creation feats of the gods. None scales directly to the Simcracker, since that would make the strength displayed by the Adventurer very contradictory. * Since the jobs are an in-game restriction only, this profile combines all skills and abilities into one. * There is no up to date page that lists all skills, which is why there are likely skills missing. There is no found page that lists all the abilities of summons. If anyone sees that an important skill/ability is missing, feel free to edit it. The currently largest list of skills is this: http://www.iruna-online.info/classes * All of the values listed are base values, not taking skills or equipment into consideration. Skills and equipment greatly effect the values. * Since the story is still ongoing, other keys may be created in the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Iruna/Toram Online